EP227
}} For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! (Japanese: スイクンとミナキ！ホウオウのでんせつ！！ Suicune and ! The Legend of !!) is the 227th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 6, 2001 and in the United States on September 25, 2002. Blurb When Ash, Misty, and Brock run to investigate a mysterious chorus of bells that spontaneously ring out, they chance to meet their old friend Morty and a Pokémon researcher of his acquaintance. Morty and the researcher discover that the sacred Crystal bells, which are said to ring when a legendary Ho-oh returns, are missing. Since the bells were also used to heal the Bug Pokémon living in that area, these Pokémon lash out against their human neighbors, covering the town with their webs. Ash and friends decide to get to the heart of things and, in the forest, find Team Rocket restrained by webs and hanging from a tree. Ash, Misty, Brock, Morty, and the researcher begin to battle with the Bug Pokémon. Just when it seems as if there is no hope an unsuspected ally appears. Plot and rest at the Pokémon Center and they discuss the route to Mahogany Town. All of a sudden, they hear a weird noise that's coming from the outside. They see Nurse Joy and run by. Nurse Joy says that there is something up with the Tin Tower. Morty notices this too, and is greeted by his friend Eusine. Both venture inside the tower to investigate, and they notice a sets of gold bells are vibrating. They go up onto the ninth floor, which houses the special Crystal Bells, and notice that the bells are missing. Morty orders his to find the culprits. Meanwhile, celebrates their little steal in the surrounding forest, thinking that they will get some Legendary Pokémon now. James explains that when the bells ring, it is supposed to summon . So, they start shaking the bells, but no sound is coming out. Jessie grabs them and swings them around, but one slips out and breaks on a rock. All of a sudden, an eerie wind begins to blow, and the Tin Tower's bells fall silent. The group arrives at the Tin Tower, but Eusine blocks their path. Morty appears and is glad to see Ash again, remarking his arrival is almost prophetic. He informs Eusine that Ash saw a Ho-oh when he first began his journey. Eusine instantly frowns at Ash. Morty takes everyone back to his place where he shows them all a scroll depicting the ancient Crystal Bells. He explains that the bells contained within the Tin Tower were recovered from the Burned Tower after it was destroyed 300 years ago. Eusine declares that the ringing of the bells today indicates that Ho-oh still watches over everyone. He adds that Ho-oh’s anger will only melt away when the hearts of humans and Pokémon alike become one. Eusine explains that Ho-oh sent three incarnations of the north wind, volcanoes and thunder, to maintain the peace, , and respectively. Ash declares that he met Suicune, and he points it out in a book with confidence. Eusine is infuriated, having spent a lot of his time tracking Legendary Pokémon, and declares Ash a liar. He challenges Ash to a to prove his worth. Later in the forest, Team Rocket is surrounded by angry Pokémon. translates and reveals the wild Pokémon are angry at them for breaking one of the Crystal Bells. The Pokémon all fire a at Team Rocket. Ash is a little lost here as to why Eusine wants to battle him, but he accepts anyway. The match takes place inside the Ecruteak Gym. Eusine sends out . Ash is not sure if he can win this one, but he tells to start off with a . Before Pikachu can attack, one of Morty’s young apprentices rushes in and informs him that something is amiss at the Tin Tower. Everyone runs outside and they see that the Tin Tower is covered in webs. They rush towards the scene, but a group of stops them. An army of approach, and the group retreats inside the Gym to avoid their potent attacks. Ash and Eusine peer outside some windows where they notice that all of Ecuteak City is slowly becoming draped in webbing. Morty and Eusine refer back to the legend and fear that the stolen Crystal Bells has led to the current disturbances. They have no other choice now but to break through the Pokémon. Ash heads back out, but now the Parasect are much closer. Everyone else comes out, and Morty’s Gengar pops in front and uses on them, stopping them. Ash has use to burn through the String Shot webs. Gengar soon leads everyone through the forest to the stolen Crystal Bells, where they also discover Team Rocket entangled in the sticky threads. Morty rushes towards the bells on the ground, but he is nearly struck down by several s from the Tangela. then notices that there are only three bells, and demands answers from Team Rocket. Meowth remarks that Jessie broke the fourth one. Ash tries to reason with the wild Pokémon, but they are too angry to listen to reason. and drop down and shoot a String Shot at them. Eusine sends out Alakazam, who uses to protect everyone. A Tangela strikes Alakazam down with a single Vine Whip, forcing Eusine to recall it to its Poké Ball. Ash tries to persuade the Pokémon, but a Tangela attempts to whip him as well. Just before the attack hits, something runs by that stops the Pokémon. Soon all the Pokémon start to flee from the area, and a shiny wind begins to blow, making the webs in the forest disappear. The Rocket trio are also freed from their String Shot cocoons. The shadow appears and reveals itself as . Jessie, knowing that Suicune is a rare Pokémon, sends out in an attempt to catch it. However, Suicune just fires an in response, sending Team Rocket blasting off. Suicune stands atop a cliff and stares at its surroundings. Now, Eusine finds this a good time to fulfill his dream of catching Suicune. He defies Morty's opposition and sends out his Alakazam. Eusine has Alakazam start off with , but Suicune blocks it with a . Alakazam follows up with . Suicune uses to send Alakazam back into its Poké Ball. The momentary distractions allows Suicune to simply vanish into thin air, much to Eusine's frustration. Morty and the others turn their attention to the sky and notice a large rainbow, which Morty declares is a symbol of Ho-oh. Ecruteak City and the surrounding forest subsequently become clear of the webs. Outside the Gym, Morty exchanges a handshake with Ash and wishes him all the best with his future Gym matches. Misty then notices that Eusine is missing. Morty explains that Eusine has already left to search for Suicune. With the Crystal Bells safely secured inside the Tin Tower, Morty hopes that Ho-oh will make an appearance sometime soon. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends begin to trek towards their next destination, Mahogany Town. Major events * and meet up with Morty again and also meet Eusine for the first time. * Ash learns the legend of and the three Legendary beasts. * Ash sees again. * Ash and his friends leave Ecruteak City and head on to Mahogany Town. Debuts Humans * Eusine Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Morty * Eusine Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Eusine's) * ( ) * ( ) * (flashback) * (flashback) * ( ; flame apparition; flashback) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * Trivia * This episode can be found on the first GBA video. * The English dub title for this episode is based on the novel "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Ernest Hemingway. * It's unknown if the Crystal Bell was permanently destroyed, or the power of rebuilt it. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * says that is a special attack. This is true for Generation II and Generation III, but in Generation IV when attacks became physical and special regardless of their element, that statement of then-truth is now outdated. * In one scene, Morty called the Tin Tower the "Bell Tower" even though in Generation II it was called the Tin Tower. The term Bell Tower wasn't official until Generation IV. * Oddly, the TV Episode Guide for this episode goes out of its way not to mention Eusine by name, instead referring to him as "the researcher". Perhaps this is to avoid confusion, as the TV Episode Guide for The Legend of Thunder refers to Eusine as "Eugene", as the special itself incorrectly did. * What Jessie sings while swinging one of the bells is a song dedicated to the . Errors * As one of the Crystal Bells break, Jessie can be seen holding the other three bells, however, after it breaks, when it cuts to a shot of Jessie, James and , the bells are gone. * When gets blasted away by , disappears. * When and are gathered around the table in Morty's Gym, the orange stripe on Ash's backpack is white. Dub edits * Originally, when and Eusine were about to begin their , Ash told to use . In the dub, the command was changed to . In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=פעמוני הבדולח |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=मशहूर पोकेमोन }} 227 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Aufstand der Pokémon es:EP229 fr:EP227 it:EP227 ja:無印編第227話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第228集